Promessa
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: One Shot -Um dia na vida de Kai e Mikhail, e uma coisa pendente para ser resolvida.


** Promessa**

Arrumou a gola da camisa polo olhando-se no espelho enquanto encarava o paletó preto colocado sobre a cama, virou-se e caminhou para ela sentando-se na beirada para colocar o sapato social preto bem engraxado. Os olhos lilases dirigiram-se para o criado mudo onde a carteira e o celular estavam próximos a foto dele com o filho no colo, deixou um sorriso escapar enquanto levantava e pegando o paletó de linho e o colocando em seguida, apanhou a carteira e o celular os deslizando para o bolso traseiro da calça, olhou-se novamente no espelho com a expressão seria, estava mais velho, mas em seus 42 anos não parecia ter perdido a forma ainda, tinha o mesmo porte dos 36 quando ainda cuidava do filho doente de cama, apesar dos dias sofridos em toda sua vida, sua face, mesmo sempre fria e seria não demonstrava ter sido marcada pelo tempo, suspirou e foi para o corredor, passou pelas 5 portas após a de seu quarto e encarou a sexta entre aberta, não era habito do garoto a deixar assim, possivelmente Nana havia passado por ali e saído.

Girou o corpo na direção dela e a empurrou de leve entrando no quarto já com a luz acesa. Balançou a cabeça negativamente quando viu o garoto ainda deitado com o travesseiro sobre o rosto, se aproximou e sentou na beira da cama verificando o horário no relógio no criado mudo.

- Vai ficar apertado pra você tomar café da manha se não levantar agora- disse em tom brando tirando o travesseiro do rosto dele e passando a mão em seus cabelos em seguida.

Mikhail encarou o pai ainda sonolento e murmurou um tudo bem, Kai afastou os braços do garoto que apoiou-se nas mãos para levantar o tronco e puxar-se na posição sentada. Kai o puxou contra seu próprio tronco e colocou as mãos nas costas do garoto a esfregando devagar.

- sempre preguiçoso não é?- disse enquanto o soltava. Mikhail bocejou antes de descobrir as pernas.

- é sexta-feira pai- murmurou enquanto transferia o corpo para a borda da cama.

- você tem aula- disse em tom brando.- e você tem que fazer exames hoje de tarde.- disse em tom calmo, Mikhail o olhou um tanto receoso.

- nada de tomografias não é?- Kai olhou as mãos do garoto apertadas na beira do coxão, ele estava bem mais alerta agora.

- Mikhail, sei que tem medo, mas é preciso- disse num suspiro.- eu vou ir com você, vou te pegar na escola assim que sair, não fique nervoso com isso antecipadamente, são só alguns exames.

- certo- murmurou transferindo o corpo para a cadeira de rodas e indo para o banheiro, Kai balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou o uniforme do garoto já separado na mesa próxima a cama, levantou-se e foi para a porta.

- Vou estar la em baixo- avisou em tom brando antes de descer para o andar inferior.

Mikhail suspirou enquanto lava o rosto. Saiu do banheiro e foi ate onde estava o uniforme, o colocou no colo e foi para perto da cama, deixou o monte de roupa numa beira da cama e suspirou enquanto transferia o corpo novamente para a cama. Acomodou as pernas sem movimento antes de esfregar os joelhos, era estranho, por mais que já tivesse se acostumado ainda achava estranho, não conseguia mover-se nada da cintura para baixo, mas tinha sensação em partes das pernas e ainda tinha controle das suas necessidades fisiológicas, segundo a equipe terapêutica isso era bom, mas ainda era estranho sentir algumas partes totalmente, outras de forma mais flutuante.

Suspirou começando a tirar a calça do pijama, puxou as pernas para as manter dobradas em a fim de conseguir deslizar a peçam de roupa com menor esforço assim que tinha conseguido a tirar pegou a do uniforme, respirou fundo enquanto jogava o tronco para frente puxando novamente as pernas contra o peito, as acomodou assim antes de colocar o braço por dentro de cada um dos lados da calça e a amontoar perto da parte do quadril. Passou o final da perna da calça pelos pés e a puxou ate acima dos joelhos, o mais alto que pode antes de segurar a parte de cima e jogar as pernas para frente pra que ficassem retas, e terminou de puxar o moletom ate a cintura girando o corpo lateralmente para puxar cada lado gradualmente. Respirou fundo antes de transferir-se novamente para a cadeira de rodas e tirar a blusa do pijama e pegou a camiseta escura, colocou e em seguida o blusão largo da escola, suspirou pegando as meias e dobrando o tronco sobre as cochas para coloca-las. Havia desistido de colocar a perna sobre a cocha contra lateral, isso sempre lhe causava desconforto e às vezes dor no joelho, então foi gradativamente acostumando-se a debruçar o tronco sobre as pernas para colocar o que fosse à parte mais baixa do corpo, era mais confortável, tinha um ótimo controle de toda movimentação da cintura pra cima. Foi ate o armário e pegou o coturno, o colocou sem muita dificuldade, alongou-se antes de ir para perto da escrivaninha e pegar sua mochila, suspirou antes de pegar a manta dobrada ao lado da mochila e enrolou as pernas, pegou a beyblade e o lançador que estavam sobre a mesa e os guardou no bolso da blusa antes de pegas as luvas e largar sobre o colo, ia precisar delas no resto do dia.

Esticou os braços para cima e respirou fundo pensando nos exames, odiava cada vez mais ter que ir ao medico, o que era constantemente, tinha exames a cada dois meses e duas tomografias por ano. Não suportava ter que ir para aquela maquina, apesar de as vezes nem lembrar o que havia acontecido, das ultimas duas vezes teve que fazer com o corpo totalmente detido pelas amarras, lembrava vagamente de estar chorando, e já havia casos de simplesmente desmaiar ao ser levado ao lugar, o som era assustador. Afastou os pensamentos e dirigiu-se ao fim do corredor, riu lembrando-se que aquele elevador só existia por causa do velho estranho de quem o pai comprara a casa.

Encontrou o pai já a mesa circular dentro da cozinha da casa terminando de ler o jornal enquanto tomava café, Nana logo apareceu trazendo uma tigela com cereal um copo de suco.

-Obrigado Nana- disse enquanto ela sorria e bagunçava seus cabelos. Ela sorriu enquanto voltava para a parte interna da cozinha. Mikhail sorriu de volta enquanto voltava-se para a tigela de cereais e começava a comer devagar. Logo Kai voltou a cabeça para o filho e censurou em um tom calmo:

- Postura- O garoto alinhou a coluna e jogou os ombros para trás antes de voltar a comer.- a altura dessa mesa é péssima pra você-comentou no mesmo tom.

- trabalho de mais ir pra sala de jantar de manha cedo pai- murmurou, suspirou completando- sem falar que é só eu manter o tronco mais reto, sei que tendo a arcar as costas, mas eu dou um jeito-

- Apenas as preocupações de sempre Mikhail- disse Kai voltando a cabeça para o jornal com uma expressão branda. O garoto suspirou enquanto voltava a comer, havia se acostumado com a proteção do pai, apesar dele não interferir quando estava fazendo algo, salvo em casos extremos quando não havia meios de conseguir e o deixar pedir por ajuda, ate as vezes quando era mais novo o forçar a fazer as coisas sozinho, ele sempre tendia a verificar qualquer ambiente que a que ia estar exposto. Todos os estádios de beyblade mantidos pela Skyvolt eram exemplos de acessibilidade competente, desde as arquibancadas a todo estrutura interna para os jogadores, lembrava do torneio asiático quando tinham ido para a china, sentiu-se humilhado ao ter que ser carregado no colo para chegar aos níveis superiores da torre de batalha. Achava incrível como determinadas coisas simples dificultavam sua vida extremamente, da segunda vez que foram a Turquia recusou-se a sair do hotel, nem um ambiente facilitava movimentação e preferia não passar raiva antes das lutas.

Terminou de comer e olhou para Kai, o progenitor fechou o jornal e tomou o ultimo gole do café antes de levantar e ir pra perto do filho.

- relaxa, vai dar tudo bem hoje de tarde- disse o abraçando e encostando a cabeça do lado da dele.

-Eu sei...só odeio isso.- murmurou enquanto segurava os braços do pai que estavam envolvendo seu peito.

- é uma precaução.- disse na mesma altura enquanto o garoto suspirava.- agora relaxe e vamos antes que você se atrase disse tirando os braços envolta dele e afastando-se para conduzir a cadeira de rodas.

Mikhail estava inquieto durante a aula, não conseguia se concentrar em nada que estavam falando, havia ignorado os exames o mês todo apesar de saber, tinha certeza que o pai ia o antecipar de manha, por que era extremamente pior se pego desprevenido a tarde, agradeceu por ainda faltar algum tempo. Bateu a lapiseira na lateral do caderno impaciente enquanto olhava as questões de matemática, não estava com cabeça para números ou para qualquer outra coisa que fosse logo surgiu sobre seu caderno jogado da lateral o bilhete amassado.

"Problemas Misha? Está distraído a aula toda e mal falou durante o intervalo da primeira aula pra essa"

Olhou para o ruivo ao seu lado que o olhou dando de ombros, girou o pescoço a para estalá-lo e voltou-se para o bilhete.

" Nada serio, apenas exames de rotina" dobrou o bilhete e esperou a professora virar para o atirar na mesa de Sasha, o ruivo olhou o bilhete e suspirou enquanto parecia fazer contas nos dedos. Começou a resolver a primeira equação quando o bilhete caiu exatamente sobre ela.

"Tomografia não é?" Mikhail encarou o bilhete e o rasgou olhando para Sasha e confirmando com a cabeça virou o rosto para o caderno e tentou se focar na atividade, não estava sendo nem um pouco fácil, respirou fundo e voltou a respondê-las, depois de algum tempo quando finalmente já estava conseguindo ignorar o resto terminou uma e virou a folha a encarando vazia, bufou antes de ver ficar novamente o caderno. Encostou a cabeça na mesa e desejou ter ficado dormindo.

- Esta tudo bem Hiwatari?- veio a voz baixa da professora enquanto colocava a mão em seu ombro.

- sim, está- respondeu no mesmo tom de voz enquanto ela sorria e puxava seu caderno, ela verificou as equações antes de dar o visto no fim da pagina. – qualquer coisa peça pra ir a enfermaria- disse afastando-se em seguida. Fechou o caderno e bufou verificando o horário, metade da aula apenas.

Debruçou-se sua mesa e passou o restante da manha apático, esta realmente nervoso com isso, eram duas vezes ao ano, mas conseguia o incomodar ainda. Depois que o sinal bateu reuniu suas coisas na mochila e a jogou sobre o colo suspirando, esperou a maior parte do movimento dos alunos, que por algum motivo que não entendia se matavam de correr e empurrar no corredor para sair da sala com Sasha.

- Relaxa Misha, vai ficar tudo bem, seus últimos exames deram todos bons.

- eu sei Sasha...mas eu odeio ressonâncias, serio eu simplesmente passo mal de ter que entrar naquela ala do hospital...- suspirou enquanto deixava o amigo levar a cadeira de rodas.- deu uma esfriada de anteontem pra cá, o padrinho ta legal?-

- Ele está mancando mais, geralmente nessa parte do inverno ele tem alguns incômodos a mais, perguntou isso por que esta sentindo os joelhos doerem?- perguntou enquanto ouvia o suspiro.

- eu 'to bem, não tive que tomar remédio ainda dessa vez.- respondeu suspirando enquanto saiam do colégio, logo viu o pai mais a frente.- eu me viro Sasha... ate amanha.

- Beleza, qualquer coisa você me manda uma mensagem- disse puxando mais a própria touca mais pra baixo e pegando a direção oposta, Mikhail foi ate Kai, o progenitor lhe deu um abraço e foram para o carro.

No hospital Kai sentou-se ao lado do filho, Mikhail estava esfregando os joelhos enquanto estava na sala de espera, estava agitado desde que chegaram, depois de todos os outros exames ambos sabiam que o pior estava vindo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.- veio a voz calma de Kai enquanto verificava o e-mail no celular, Mikhail suspirou e deitou o tronco sobre as cochas antes de fechar os olhos e implorar mentalmente pra estar acordar em sua cama logo- Me diz...pronto pro campeonato?

- Estou Treinando- disse pegando Dranzer.-

- é o melhor a fazer...- Disse olhando para o filho e colocando a mão em suas costas, lembrava de um dia a alguns anos que tinha chego antes da empresa, foi direto pra cozinha onde Nana preparava salada de frutas

- Não, cade o nanico?- perguntou roubando um morango.

- Dormindo- disse ela com calma- e sim ele chegou irritado da escola, assim como eu fiz ele comer de tarde e ele fez as tarefas. O jantar fica pronto as 8 e por favor não deixe ele comer porcarias.

- tudo bem senhora Mary Popins, por algum motivo essa maluca do guarda chuva de dodo esta na minha cabeça- disse enquanto saia dali e subia as escadas

Assim que estava no andar de cima foi ate a porta quase no final do corredor a esquerda e entrou devagar, viu logo a figura de 9 anos dormindo quieta encima da cama e foi devagar ate la, um sorriso calmo tomou o rosto do russo enquanto olhava a Fenix de pelúcia quase escapando dos dedos do garoto para cair da cama. A pegou devagar e colocou mais próxima do peito de Mikhail o brinquedo esta surrado, e remendado, havia ficado feliz quando Ivanov havia literalmente surripiado o bicho de pelúcia de um saco de provas.

"Ja faz tanto um ano e meio, e continuo com todo esse receio"pensou disse acariciando os cabelos do filho que abraçou a fenix

- Hora de acordar Mikhail- disse calmo enquanto puxava um pouco as cobertas. O garoto abriu os olhos verdes devagar e se apoiou nos braços bocejando.

- já são 7 e meia?- perguntou deixa o tronco cair para o lado do pai e o abraçar.

- São seis e 40- disse enquanto passava os braços em torno do garoto- sim, eu sai mais cedo. - disse calmo enquanto Mikhail se acomodava mais. - O que aconteceu hoje na escola?

- os idiotas de sempre- disse com a testa contra a o abdômen do pai.- por que não posso ficar na mesma turma que o Sasha?-

- Por que seu padrinho estava cansado de ser chamado por causa de agressões- disse serio enquanto olhava o cabelo bagunçado do garoto.

-Ele só não deixava me encherem...- disse olhando pra cima agora com o queixo encostado no abdomen de Kai

- Sim, num estilo maravilhosamente do Bryan.- Disse tirando a franja dos olhos do garoto.

- mesmo assim- disse emburrado.

- A gente vê isso depois. - falou o puxando para o colo- agora as coisas vão ficar como estão- disse serio- e amanha o senhorzinho tem Fisioterapia e acho que sua TO remarcou para amanha tambem-

- Tenho mesmo que ir?-

- Tem- disse encostando-se na cabeceira com ele no colo.- Sem falar que você esta reclamando que não consegue fazer algumas coisas e que estava reclamando de dor nas costas.-

- tá bom- disse se acomodando melhor.

- Tinha tarefa do que hoje?- perguntou enquanto o garoto encostava as costas em seu tronco.

- Ciências e matemática- respondeu calmo.- Quando vai jogar Beyblade comigo?-

- sábado de tarde podemos jogar um pouco- disse calmo enquanto acomodava-se – mas acho que você vai cansar bastante se quiser realmente ir ao campeonato- disse ele calmo.

- campeonato pai?- perguntou sem entender.

- Conversei com Dikenson, alias achei que ele já estava gaga, mas quer fazer um campeonato ano que vem-

Mikhail olhou para o lançador na cabeceira da cama e suspirou.

- tá, mas o que isso tem haver comigo pai?

- Pensei que queria participar- disse calmo enquanto o garoto soltava outro suspiro.

- Eu quero mas...- disse sem jeito.

- Não existe nem uma regra que limite isso ou coisa do gênero.- disse serio.- sem falar que não vejo diferença nume uma- falou beijando a cabeça do garoto.- agora esquece isso e pense em treinar muito, que é o que vai precisar.

- é diferente pai.-

- Não é, e você tem que esquecer isso filho, você venceu coisa pior do que um campeonato de Beyblade, então pode fazer isso- disse serio.- agora acho podemos deixar a Nana irritada.- disse calmo enquanto pegava Dranzer da cabeceira da cama- se é que você me entende- disse calmo.

- agora?- perguntou animado enquanto o pai o colocava sentado na cama.-

-temos algum tempo- disse enquanto o garoto ia para a beira da cama.

Kai sorriu enquanto lembrava-se disso, fazer o garoto aceitar a cadeira de rodas no primeiro ano foi complexo, as seguidas cirurgias nas pernas sempre acabavam o mantendo de cama por algum tempo e todas as tentativas frustradas de terapia apenas pioravam a situação, com 10 anos Mikhail havia lhe pedido para não buscar mais nada que o força-se ficar em pé, e ele entendia isso, as terapia que acompanhava que o via colocarem o garoto sobre as pernas apenas lhe causava dor e não tinha funcionalidade, havia se acostumado com a ideia de que ele não voltaria a andar, não achava justo, mas sabia que ele lidava bem com isso. Nos últimos 5 anos não conseguia formular qualquer imagem do filho que não fosse na cadeira de rodas, no inicio era chocante, mas agora ele estava completamente adaptado a sua situação e suas únicas preocupações eram os joelhos já muito operados e o tornozelo esquerdo que sempre causava incomodo ao garoto.

- É agora- anunciou levantando quando viu o medico encaminhar-se Mikhail engoliu seco e deixou o pai o levar, já havia recebido o contraste do exame a alguns minutos, Kai o levou pra sala e sentiu o filho estremecer quando estavam ao lado da maquina de tomografia, ajoelhou-se na frente do garoto e o ajudou a tirar tudo de metálico que tinha consigo antes de colocar as mãos espalmadas pra cima sobre as cochas dele, Mikhail automaticamente agarrou as mãos do pai.

- Por favor...não- disse já com algumas lagrimas escorrendo, Kai suspirou e olhou para os médicos pedindo alguns momentos.

- Não gosto de te obrigar a fazer as coisas...mas preciso que faça isso, sabe o inferno que foi, sei que tem medo, mas não posso arriscar te ver de cama de novo – disse soltando as mãos dele e levantando, secou as lagrimas dos olhos verdes e bagunçou o cabelo dele- vamos la, já foi pior- disse o levando para perto de onde ia ser deitado.

-Respira fundo.- disse enquanto segurava o tronco dele para o segurar em pe e girar o corpo dele para o sentar na maca da maquina. O choro aumentou, Kai sentiu as mãos do filho apertarem sua camisa e respirou fundo- Vai ficar tudo bem...estou aqui, não ao me fazer ficar longe, sabe que tem que ser acordado, devagar ele segurou o tronco próximo de si levantou as pernas inertes dele sobre a maca, sentou-se na beira dela e ficou segurando o tronco do filho que chorava contra seu peito.- Mikhail...sei que esta com medo, mas vai dar tudo certo- disse enquanto o fazia soltar as mãos de sua camisa.

- Por favor- murmurou enquanto o enfermeiro se aproximava com o colar cervical.

- Não posso Mikhail. Você tem que ser aguentar- disse o fazendo respirar devagar em seguida enquanto o enfermeiro imobilizava a cabeça, devagar Kai foi o deitando depois disso, tentou o manter calmo com a conversa, já deitado foram alguns minutos para Kai o fazer soltar de si...ficou com as mãos nos ombros trêmulos do garoto enquanto ele era amarrado na maca. Odiava aquilo tanto quanto ele mas exames eram necessários, sempre havia risco de novos tumores...era a genética do garoto, e quanto antes fossem descobertos melhor. Podia nunca acontecer, mas não era um risco que podia assumir.

Suspirou e colocou o colete de chumbo e sentou-se na cadeira perto, durante o exame estava apertando os punhos, o choro e não poder interferir o machucava muito, sabia eu o medo de Mikhail era extremo, ele já estava com uma mascara de oxigênio por que tinha desmaiado no ultimo exame, assim que ele saiu do exame foi para peto e soltou as amarras junto dos enfermeiros, já sem o colar cervical puxou Mikhail para o colo e abraçou o corpo tremulo para o acalmar.

- acabou...acabou- murmurou no ouvido dele antes do medico vir com um calmante, esperou o filho adormecer para o levar, mesmo desacordado o corpo estava tenso.

* * *

Quando os olhos verdes se abriram depararam-se com o teto de seu quarto, sentou na cama devagar ainda zonzo, olhou em volta um tanto perdido ate ouvir a porta abrir.

- você sempre espera eu sair pra acordar hun- veio a voz de Kai se aproximando da cama.-

- Acho que sim...- relaxou o corpo enquanto Kai sentava-se na beira da cama.

- Isso é bom...sei que tem medo, mas infelizmente tenho que te obrigar a isso, não quero ariscar te ver mal de novo.

- Eu sei pai...e obrigado...acho que ia acabar internado de novo se não tivesse me acalmado.

- Outra crise nervosa não era opção...agora, dorme mais um pouco e relaxa. Amanha eu tenho que cumprir uma promessa, você vai ganhar um bicho de estimação- sorriu antes de levantar e sair deixando Mikhail rindo enquanto deitava de novo.

* * *

Nota: Na AF o Kai promete em um dos capítulos que ia dar um bicho pro Mikhail...hora de cumprir isso x.x


End file.
